


Unclean Desires

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: Lurien's butler comes home to find his Master a bit of a wreck, and tries to cheer him up.
Relationships: Lurien the Watcher/Lurien the Watcher's Butler (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 14





	Unclean Desires

Lumen heard the sounds of low sobbing and bitter laughter before he saw their source. He sighed, the bags in his hands shifting as he lowered his shoulders. He’d been gone only for an hour or so, and in that time, his Master had managed to drink himself into a stupor. Lumen would recognize those sounds anywhere. He’d become very accustomed to them while looking after Lurien. Shifting the bags on his arms once more, Lumen reached out and opened the door to the Watcher’s living room. 

It was a familiar scene. Lurien was curled up on the couch, pillow in one hand, bottle in the other. It was his go-to position whenever he got like this. Lumen quickly placed his bags on the table and moved to comfort his Master. “Oh, Master,” he began, “I told you that you mustn't drink so much! Look what it does to you, a Dreamer mustn't act in such a way…” As Lumen said this, he wiped tears from his Master’s eye. 

Lurien tried to shift himself upward, but failed, collapsing back down on the soft cushions of the couch. Instead of trying to lift himself again, he instead threw his arms around his Butler, saying slowly, “Ohh, my Butler. I- aye know I shouldn’th…” He knew how bad all this looked despite his drunkenness, but he was trying to save face by talking as clearly as he could. “B-but whenevar aye think of the King, ahnd how he avoids me…” Lurien started sobbing again. 

The Butler embraced his Master, sobs shaking his whole body. Lumen dried Lurien’s tears, saying, “Now, now. You’re better than him. If he doesn’t want to give you his love, there are others who will.”

“Yeash, but none of them are him!” Lurien pulled his face deeper into Lumen’s damp robe. “Ayeve wanted him for so long! Whay doesn’t he wahnt me back?” 

“There’s no way for us to know. But he’s foolish to ignore you. You’re a precious, wonderful bug.” Lumen felt his Master’s sobs slowly fade.

Lurien looked up at his Butler. “Do- do you really mean it?” 

Lumen nodded, hugging his Master closer. “Absolutely. Every word. I know you better than any other, and I know that you’re a beautiful, precious bug. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. I mean it.” His Master’s sobs stopped, and he just laid there, embracing his Butler. Things were still, but then Lumen felt something. Deep breathing rising up from within his Master. Lurien’s breath caught on his cheek, it felt warm and tense. 

Suddenly, the Watcher cupped Lumen’s face with his hands. His Butler flushed, and shifted nervously. “What’s- What’s with that look, Master?” 

“It’s just- you’ve always been there for me. Ahnd, you’re so loving and loyal…” Lurien’s face was turning red as he gently stroked Lumen’s cheeks. 

His Butler suddenly got what he was implying. “M-Master! Oh, we mustn't! You’re a Dreamer, and I’m but a meager Butler! It would be so uncouth!” 

Lurien seemed undeterred. He leaned in close to Lumen, angling for a kiss. His Butler could have broken away, but he didn’t. Something kept him there. Still, he burned up as Lurien planted the kiss on his lips. But then Lurien moaned, and slipped his tongue into Lumen’s mouth. At once, the Butler moaned back, and leaned into the kiss. The Watcher linked his arms around Lumen once more, and held him tight. 

The two were lost in the moment, until the reality of what was happening slapped Lumen in the face. This was so unbecoming of a Dreamer, or his assistant for that matter! Imagine the scandal if this got out! How could he be doing this, and even worse, be enjoying it? He turned an even deeper shade of red, and wanted to break away, but couldn’t. Partly because of his own feelings, and partly because of how tightly Lurien was holding him. 

His Master leaned closer and closer in, his tongue exploring more and more of his Butler’s mouth. Lumen had to stifle one of his own little moans as Lurien tounguefucked him. Lumen could only meekly think, “So… undignified…”

The Watcher didn’t seem to have any reservations about any of this at all. He was all too happy to show his love for his Butler. Lumen had been there for him through everything, during all of his darkest moments. Always there to provide comfort when no one else would. How hadn’t he seen it before? If the King refused to give him the love he needed, then his Butler would be there for him, same as always. 

Lumen just sat there, burning up with embarrassment and the indignity of it all. But at the same time, something about this was delicious to him. He did care deeply for his Master, didn’t he? But did that make this alright? He was still one of the King’s chosen Dreamers, and he was but a meager Butler. It was deeply depraved, and worse, filthy. But then, why was he enjoying himself so much? 

He was stuck in this train of thought when he felt something brush up against his midsection. He was too focused on his conflicting feelings to recognize what it exactly was at first. He just felt that it was hard and warm. When Lumen looked down, however, his face immediately turned the same deep red as his shell. His Master’s cock was fully erect and pressed hard against his belly. The Butler closed his eyes, and shut them tight. He wanted to tell his Master that this had to stop, that they mustn’t do something so filthy. At the same time, however, his cock looked so large, and inviting.

Finally, Lurien pulled away from Lumen, taking his tongue out of his mouth. His Butler was just stunned, too conflicted to say anything back. “Oh, Butler…” The Watcher began. “Come, please let me take you…” 

Lumen was stuck thinking of how filthy and undignified this was, but the sight of his Master’s cock kept coming back to his head, over and over. Before Lumen knew what was happening, his own cock had emerged from its slit, harder than it ever had been. What was happening to him? How could he ever enjoy something this filthy? 

In a moment, Lurien picked up his blushy Butler, and placed him on the couch under him. Lurien felt up his Butler’s thighs, and rubbed his belly. “Oh, ohhhhhh.” Lurien moaned. He’d sobered up enough at this point to speak without slurring his words. “How wonderful you are, my Butler. I’ve always thought you looked wonderful, but now I get to experience that beauty for myself.”

Lumen laid under him, covering his face with his arms in embarrassment. He desperately desired Lurien’s cock. He wanted his Master to fill him up. But how could he think that? It was such an unclean, undignified thought. But it was so delicious, how could he resist? Lumen was down on the couch now, looking up at his Master. Lurien loomed over him, his massive cock hanging out over Lumen’s body. The Butler, without even thinking about it, reached up and stroked it. Lurien moaned as he did so, saying with a laugh, “I see you’re as eager as I am for this!” 

The Butler regretted the action the second he did it. How filthy was he, that he would touch his own Master’s parts like that? It was so unseemly! And why did he want his Master to fill him so much? Wasn’t he, as a noble Butler of Hallownest, supposed to be above such urges? And Lurien! He knew his Watcher was an epic fornicator, but to mate with his own Butler? What’d come over him, that he’d act so bestial? Lumen covered his face as he flushed ever-deeper red. 

Lurien beamed, taking his cock in one hand. He brought it to his Butler’s ass, while gripping one of his thighs with the other. He’d normally take his time and savor these kinds of things, but he just wanted to fuck his beloved Butler. So, he held Lumen’s thigh and slid into him. Instantly, the Watcher let out a moan as he felt Lumen’s tight walls around him. Lurien, with a raised voice, said, “You’re quite… tight, friend.” 

There are no words to describe the embarrassment Lumen felt when he heard this. He was “tight?” What a disgusting thing for Lurien to say! Still, the feeling of his Master’s cock in him felt wonderful beyond words. Lurien was so large, it felt like he was filling all of him up. He wanted to shout something, he didn’t even know what. So all that came out was an adorable “M-Master!”

“So, you’re liking this?” Lurien replied, finishing with, “Then I’ll just have to give you more.” At that, he gripped Lumen’s other thigh, and pulled his Butler’s legs up towards his shoulders. Lurien squeezed Lumen’s thighs as he pulled out and slammed back in. As his Master slammed into him, Lumen let out a gasp of shock and pleasure. Master was so large, it was positively unclean. Yet, he found himself wanting more. 

And Lurien was too happy to give him more. He started bucking in-and-out of Lumen, moving his legs in motion with his thrusts. When he thrust into Lumen, he pulled his Butler’s legs towards himself. And when he pulled out, he let his legs fall away a bit. Lumen was fairly small when compared to Lurien, his legs hardly made it up to his Master’s shoulders. Small enough that Lurien was about to entirely fill his Butler with each thrust. 

The Watcher felt as if he was on fire as he fucked his Butler. With each slam into his body, Lurien let out a gasp and moan of excitement. His massive cock was being hugged so tightly by Lumen’s ass, it was almost overstimulating. His entire cock was on fire, filled with a pleasure that Lurien had never come close to experiencing before. His breathing grew heavy, and his moans became louder as he slapped continually against Lumen. 

His Butler was once more covering his eyes, refusing to look at the deliciously dirty scene. But he still felt absolutely wonderful. He was still letting out gasps of air whenever Lurien hilted in him, as if his Master was fucking all the air from his body. Lumen was being filled beyond filled by Lurien’s cock. 

As much as he tried to deny his undignified feelings, part of him adored all this. His own cock was tense with years of unspent fire. He’d never played with himself much, he saw it as being below his station. But now, with his entire body growing shaky with delight? It was taking all of his willpower to not reach a hand down and jerk it. 

Gradually, he managed to open his eyes, and take in the sight. Lurien was fucking quickly into him now. While just feeling it was enough to set him off, actually seeing it happen sent his body into fits of glee. He saw that his belly was jiggling with every slam Lurien made against him, and the view of that was enough to make him cover his face again. Again, he tried to speak, but all that came out was a weak, “Un.. undignified!” 

But he couldn’t hold himself for long. His cock demanded release, and every second that he held himself back from it was just torture. Finally, he could take no more, and ran a hand down to his cock. He touched it, hesitant. But he was so pent up that just the touch of his hand was enough to wring a cry from his mouth. Before he knew it, he’d wrapped a hand around his cock, and was jerking himself, every jerk feeling as powerful as an orgasm. Lumen couldn’t believe the animal he was becoming. This was so filthy. But the pleasure was too strong to ignore. 

Lurien’s breathing was growing heavier along with his thrusts. He could tell that he was close to an orgasm. He wanted nothing more than to fill his Butler up. The Watcher felt like his heart skipped a beat as the pressure hit a breaking point inside of him. His cock lit up and he felt like he was about to explode. Screaming out his pleasure, Lurien came in his Butler with a heavy thrust. But he didn’t stop, not even for a moment. He just kept going. Fucking more and more of his cum into Lumen. 

Lumen was so sensitive from years of being chaste that the feeling of his Master’s cum flooding him caused him to erupt. As he felt himself slide off the brink, he shouted, “M-Master! I shouldn’t-!” But he didn’t have time to finish what he was going to say before he exploded, a cry of delight escaping his animal mouth. His own cum splattered on him, making him very filthy indeed. 

The Watcher kept fucking more and more of himself into his Butler. It felt like he was unloading gallons of cum into him. But even when he had finished cumming, Lurien was not done. Without even missing a beat, he changed positions so that Lumen was sitting on his lap, and he kept thrusting. He was completely overwhelmed with emotion and lust. He couldn’t stop thrusting, even if he wanted too. 

Lumen, in the afterglow of his orgasm, came to himself. He looked down at his body, and saw how utterly filthy he was. This entire situation had wrecked his regal demeanor. How was he supposed to be the Butler of a Dreamer when he acted as debased as this? At the same time, he was starting to not care about all of that. This just felt too wonderful for him to stop. “How undignified I’ve become…” he murmured in between gasps of pleasure. 

Lurien hadn’t stopped his thrusts for a minute. He was still fucking into his Butler, filling him time after time. Most other bugs would’ve been too tired to go on after an orgasm like that, but the Watcher had it in him to keep on going as long as he needed too. He hadn’t had sex like this in ages, it felt as if he was fucking his beloved Wyrm. He had Lumen placed on his lap, and he was thrusting up and down into him at a rapid rate. His Butler was bouncing on his erect cock, gasping every time he was filled. 

The Butler sat there, getting railed beyond words. His royal attitude had been utterly wrecked by this point. He was a moaning, gasping, cum-soaked slut for his Master. And with every moment, less and less of him objected to him being that. Still, the core of his being couldn’t get over it. How filthy he was, how the cum dripped off his shell.   
Again, however, his thoughts and hesitancies were swallowed up by pleasure as Lurien hugged him tight around his belly. At once, lust overtook him once more, and he was reduced to gasping and moaning whenever Lurien hilted in him. He just sat there, bouncing on the cock on his Master. 

The Watcher was mostly past thought at this point, just acting on animal lust. He’d tried for so long to catch the Pale King, only to fall short every time. But now he had a replacement for the King. One he could empty himself into whenever he wanted, and who would always be there for him. The thought was almost too much to take. Lurien felt the pressure built up inside of him once again. He was going to fill his Butler up. 

His thrusts grew slower, and his breathing heavier, as he slammed his massive cock in and out of Lumen. It was a minor miracle that a being as small as the Butler was able to take all of it in. And he was so tight, loving, and loyal. If Lurien couldn’t get the King, his beloved Butler would fill the role for him. 

He gripped his Butler’s thighs again, squishing them, as he thrust one last heavy thrust into Lumen. As he did, he cried out his Butler’s name, and came. The weight of this orgasm eclipsed the first one, it instantly blinded the Watcher to anything but the animal pleasure of the moment. He came and came, filling up more and more of his new King. Lumen’s belly grew heavy with the cum that Lurien was pumping into him, something that was filthy beyond words. 

Lumen finally gave in to lust as Lurien came in him for the second time. All the worry about cleanliness and dignity got swallowed up in the orgasm. The Butler cried out his Master’s name, and cried out for him to use him. Lurien gripped him tighter, and fucked more and more cum into him. In response, Lumen finally came a second time, cum exploding out of his cock. It covered the entire front of his shell, even splashing up onto his face. It was exquisitely depraved sex, the kind of thing the Butler would never have even thought of engaging in before tonight. 

The two of them came and came, lust their entire worlds. The two of them were getting filthy, covered all over with cum and sweat. Even when Lurien had shot everything he had, he kept thrusting into his Butler, wringing more and more cum from Lumen. Even when both of them were empty, there was a period where Lurien just kept thrusting weakly into his Butler, totally overstimulated with lust. When Lurien was finally done, he collapsed sideways onto the cum-soaked couch. He didn’t even have the energy left to say anything to Lumen, he just held him, tenderly. 

Lumen was absolutely filthy. He was utterly covered with cum, and stuck on a cum-soaked couch with someone who was just as unclean as he was. But honestly? After tonight, uncleanliness didn’t seem like it was all that bad. He tried to say something to Lurien. He looked back, and said, shakily, “Master..?” But Lurien was already asleep, the sex having taken everything out of him. Normally, if the Butler was even a tenth as dirty as this, he would drop whatever he was doing and go take a wash. But for some reason, he didn’t feel like doing that anymore. 

As he lay in the veritable puddle of cum the two of them were soaking in, he strangely wanted Lurien to use him once again. To make him feel as undignified and dirty as he could possibly make him feel. After all, what was wrong with being dirty if it felt like this?


End file.
